KAI HIWATARIsaga
by Amaya LOD
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is ordinary boy until he go to Cirque du freak.Than,his life will change...A LOT!My first story!PLEASE COMMENT!It's Darren Shan saga with Beyblade charachters and with a lot of new and changed scenes
1. Chapter 1

**_KAI HIWATARI- SAGA_**

"Beyblade" X "Darren Shan"

Story for a lot of people who didn't read any of Darren Shan-saga's books

I hope they'll love DS saga after this.becouse…more fans-more chance to WB make a movie(I heard some talk about that)

Note:main char(Darren Shan) is Kai in my story.I've changed a lot of characters and scenes.

-Chapter 1-

Boy and a Wolf

Once upon a time,there was a tree….

A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig green tree…wait….this is not a tree-fable,it's about Kai--

Well…..let's start again……

This is not a fable at all,this is something about real life….about all Kai's horrors….

You now probably think that this story start in some dark forest faraway while rain is falling…but….it doesn't…it start in ordinary school closet…..

-Kai was sitting on WC's lid and singing some stupid Britney's song.His stomach hurted and he had to ask teacher to let him go out from class to school's bathroom.

Tala:Hey crybaby?What was now?

Kai:Shut up Tala!

Tala:yeah-yeah,are you gonna sit here whole day,or you'll play football with others?

Kai:eerrr.

-Kai loved to play football.He was best in the class,and he don't want to other supid team beat his.And his stomach stoped to hurt

Tala:Soo?

Kai:LET'S GO!

Tala:I know you'll play

-Tala was Kai's best friend.He was the school's bully,he loved to fight and his nickname was Wolf(coz of his surname Valkov("Volk",in russian's means "wolf")).And he fighted like a wolf too.Other children was afraid of Wolf-Tala,but not Kai.They were best friends since Kai met Tala in the Zoo last year.They were perfect couple.

-Kai's team was loosing 2:0 when they came.

Kai:BEWARE LOOSERS!THE great KAI is coming!

Kai's teamate:YEEEY!GO-GO-SUPER-KAI!

Ant at the end of lunch pause was 3:2 for Kai's team.

Tala:Yeah man!You rock!

Ian(run to Kai and Tala):GUYS!You got to see this!

-He tried to show them one peace of paper,but teacher came..

Teacher:Not now!After class!

-Kai was borring that history class.He,Tala and Spencer were trying to find out what Ian wanted to show them.He,Tala,Ian and Spencer was best friends.they allways go everywhere together and kinda that…Finaly,Spencer took Ian's papper to see what's on it.Tala and Kai looked how his eyes flare.

Spencer:WHOAH!

Kai:Gimme me that..(he took it)WOW!

-It was a sheet for a freak show!Big bloody red letters showed tittle

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

_from Monday to Friday…_

_ticket 20$_

_come to see:_

_Mr.Volter and his phoenix Dranzer_

_Judy:women with barb_

_Boy snake and his giant snake_

_Man-tiger_

_And lots of horror_

_-not for the ones with tender heart-_

_Note:two tickets per sheet_

_Number of tickets limited_

Kai:WHOAH….we must go there!

Tala(who took sheet from Kai):APSOLUTLY

Ian:Gimme back that!

Spencer:We MUST go there!

Teacher:Ahem!Can you give me that peace of papper?

-Ian gave it-hardly…

Teacher:Llisten kids.All freak shows are illegal and I don't wanna you to go there.You'll not go there,ain't ya?

Tala:No sir,we just said how it's terrible.that shows,you know.

Teacher:Oh,I knowed that you're smart Tala.Of course they're terrible!They found some poor men with mutants qulities and torture them like animals.That's terrible!(he gave back the sheet to Ian)

-Tala turned to Kai and whispered:"We'll going"Than he smiled…

.…so……What do ya think of first chapy?...

COMMENT!I LOVE COMMENTS!this is my first story on fanFiction


	2. Let's go

Chapter 2

**-Let's go-**

Disclamer:I do not own "Beyblade" or "Darren Shan saga"

Kai,Tala,Ian and Spencer were sitting in the school's playground after classes and talking about "cirque du freak".

Spencer:OK,now we have 2 problem.First:We have only one sheet…

Ian:But,why is that a problem?

Tala:READ IAN!It said that we can buy only 2 tickets per sheet!

Ian:Ou..so who will go?

Spencer:Lets first hear 2nd problem:WE DON'T HAVE THAT MONEY!

Kai:Yeah,my allowance is 10$ and ticket is 20$

Ian:It's expencive!Mine is 12$

Spencer:I have 6$.

Tala:I have 10,but…

Ian:We don't have enough money.We can put all cash on posse,but we'll not have enough for 2 TICKETS!

Tala:Look,my mum have a jar where she keep the money,I can take some of..

Kai:YOU THINK STEAL?

Tala:Not steal,only borrow from her.You'll gave me your money latter.

…than was deal.Tala had to go and buy a tickets and they'll see with him tomorrow in school what he did.

-Kai couldn't sleap that night.He was dreaming of phoenixs.On sheet was written that one of preformers was Mr.Volter and his PHOENIX!He had a phoenix…wow…Kai's biggest dream was to have phoenix.He thought that they're not real,but he'll find it out tomorrow,if Tala buy a tickets.Well if he buy them,it's smal chance that Kai go to the show…they were 4 guys,and 2 tickets…

-Tala didn't came tomorrow to school…

Ian:You two are best friends Kai,you must know where is he!

Kai:He haven't said anything to me,he..

-Tala walked in the classroom with his mother..

Tala's mother:Sorry profesor,Tala had to go to the dentist..

Kai,Spencer and Ian were looked him unpantietly

Tala:sorry guys,I forgot to tell you that I had to go to…

Spencer:Hell with dentist!HAVE YOU BOUGHT TICKETS?

Teacher:Ahem…Mr.Spencer,will you shut up or I have to punish you?

Spencer:Sorry sir.

…after the classes…

Tala(shoewed 2 tickets)

Others:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Spencer:So,who'll go to the freak show?I agree that Tala got 1 ticket,becouse he bought them.

Kai:I agree too.

Ian:…hmph..ok than…

Kai:But how will we decide who'll got the 2nd one?

Tala:…er….I was thinking about it and I have an idea.

Tala showed about 40 pappers-ticket size.

Tala:I'll throw them into the air with ticket,and…have luck..

Spencer:good idea

Tala:thanks.So prepare…on 1 I'll throw them…3….

Ian was loosing his patient

Tala:….2…..

Kai concentrate

Tala:1!GO!

He threw the pappers and they start to falling,together with ticket.Ian and Spencer were punching and pushing eachother while they were seargeing the ticket.and Kai…he belived his instinct,and his instinct told him to close his eyes and reach his hands…and he did that,but he didn't knowed why.Ian was laughting at him.and Kai felt how something fell on his palm,and he griped it.

Spencer:I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!

Ian:ME NEITHER!

Tala:Kai,have you found it?

Ian;Yeah Kai,what are you holding?

Kai nervously opened his 1st palm.It was empty!  
Spencer:HA!Full!

Kai opened his 2nd palm than….he saw a paper with purple words

"_Cirque du freak"_

Ian and Spencer:OH-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tala:Bravo Kai,you did it!

…

Kai couln't sleap that night again,he was too happy…and he was asking why did he closed his eyes.weard.

-Tomorrow,Kai went to Tala.They were whole day talking about vampires,werewolves and similar freaks.Tala know a lot of stories.And than…time to go to the show…

Freak show was in one old theatre.When Kai and Tala came,it was about midnight.

Kai:Are you sure for there is the show?This place is closed a long time ago?One boy was murdered here.

Tala:Don't be a crybaby,come!

…and they enter in dark theatre…

ahem..REVIEWS!


End file.
